Olympus
Olympus is originally named GP. It is unknown what exactly GP stands for, and there's a lot of speculations about what GP is. Some said it stands for Golem Project, another said it's Grandia Peregrim, and none of those ever prove right. Olympus, titled "Space Metal Golem", is a titanium golem that is supposed to exist since the earth first shaped. At that time, he was still made of rocks, but a certain summoning offers titanium as the medium, rewriting his base material into titanium. Olympus' canvas is the same as his material, titanium canvas. Being a golem, he's technically don't have a gender, but from his voice and his actions, people tend to call with 'he'. Basic Bio 'Historical Bio' Born near the edges of Eastern Pangaea, his age is like as old as the Earth itself. Although he existed long before humans, his existence was brief, and re-summoned years later by a woman summoner. She was the one that gave him perfection in existence, unlike when he's in the past, where he always crumbles and turned to dust. His material strengthened by the first titanium ever found that time, by the woman's husband, and a seed of a tree to be mixed in the summoning by the woman. Right after he was summoned, the summoner was killed right before his eyes, and that starts the rampaging attitude of him since then. He don't hesitates to use his superpower strengths to tremble the earth and bury those he despises. Olympus was known with his incredibly fierce and terrifying attitude in the past. He was usually summoned for war and bloodshed, and always end up returning back into the deep cores of Earth after killing the summoner. He despises slavery, as he knows that his first summoner was one, by her resemblance to some known slaves he seen. He was bound to the Earth, and his purpose was to protect the Earth. But as time goes, his contract to the Earth was manipulated, and in the end, people uses this chance to summon him and wins battles, with the result of their own end. The last time he was existed was around the Greek region, and known as the fiercest Olympian God of Destruction. The name "Olympus" born from this occurence. Although unrecorded, he was known as the thirteenth god, but whenever he heard about this, he always refuse that this is true. As an unpopular and unknown tale, this story has been lost in time, and the only one that records about this is only himself, and he seems to be not going to tell anything about it. Despite of his denial, he seem to be attached to his name, Olympus. In present days, his attitude is much more calmer than in the past. He somehow manages to keep himself very far from what he was in back then. Back then he was like a grumpy old man, and he'd be like someone in the very top list in the least person you'd like to talk, but now, he even opens his own regular tea party once in awhile. Although his attitude seems to be fixed, it's still not safe to try to play around with it. Category:Ranger Category:Male Ranger Category:Team A Category:Hero